


Under Your Arms

by haron1982



Series: Te Amo [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sernando-freefiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: 这是给Kelly的生日文。10.4日托雷斯的Nike推广活动，拉莫斯乔装司机把托雷斯接走，托雷斯认出他后打电话给经纪人让他放心，车子绕上高架桥，托雷斯看到卡尔德隆球场，心绪牵引。两人回到共同的房子，一起洗澡，浴室play，浴盆里相互嬉闹，托雷斯让拉莫斯坐在他身上，不是为了反攻，是因为他的腰伤一直没好，不想他因为用力再受伤。拉莫斯捞起泡沫团在托雷斯的头发上，勾起一些泡沫点在他的鼻子和两边的脸颊，亲吻的时候自己的鼻子也带走一些泡沫，托雷斯自然不甘示弱，也捞起一些泡沫两手招呼到拉莫斯的脸上，只剩下眼睛可以看，托大声笑出来，笑声渐渐变得尖锐起来，淡淡的哭腔，慢慢演化成嚎啕大哭，抱着拉莫斯的肩膀，“SESE，你会嫌弃我么，你会对我厌烦吗？”拉莫斯拍着他的后背，“傻瓜，上次分别多少分钟，只想彼此这样搂抱在一起，皮肤和皮肤接触，呼吸着彼此的呼吸，看我的样子在你的眼睛里倒影。”他们已经不再是年轻时候相互诉说着诺言，相互承诺的年纪，只是用心维持彼此的感情关系，希望可以走得更长更长。





	Under Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly/gifts).



> 那时候挺多产的，怀念。

马德里Preciados的Corte Ingles。T90推广活动现场。

“托雷斯先生，谢谢你接受我们的采访！”

“不客气。我十分乐意。”送走记者，托雷斯瘫坐在沙发上。

“费尔南多，”经纪人翻着行程表，用笔在上面圈圈勾勾，“等下我们要去马卡报总部，那儿还有个小采访，酒店这里有车接送，我们大概要晚一点才能回去了。”

托雷斯啜饮几口咖啡，闭上眼睛深呼吸几次，试图赶走身上的疲乏，“好的，没问题。”

经纪人安东尼奥?马丁先生注意到托雷斯的有些疲倦的表情了，他也很心疼和无奈。费尔南多总是轻易的成为头版人物。这不一回到西班牙，不仅要忙着出席赞助商的商业活动宣传，还有接受各大媒体的争相采访，明天他还要到国家队报到，准备西班牙队的最后两场欧预赛，这马不停蹄的奔忙，让费尔南多的精神有些吃不消了。但他依然保持着敬业的精神，以最好的状态和精神面貌出现在公众和媒体面前。

一阵手机铃响，马丁先生看了看来电显示，耸耸肩，露出有些诡异的微笑。闭目养神的托雷斯当然没有看到。

“费尔南多，要不你先到车里去等我，我跟组织方商谈一下你的行程。”马丁先生心疼地拍拍他的肩膀，“或许在车里你可以稍微好好休息一下。”

托雷斯睁开眼，微笑地点点头，接受他的建议。

托雷斯从电梯走出来的时候，已经看到车库电梯门口停着一辆法拉利，他没做多想就上了车。可当他关上车门，车子的引擎就发动起来了。

托雷斯还没弄清状况，车子已经跑到马德里的大街上了。  
“司机先生，回去回去！马丁先生还没上车呢！”托雷斯这才感觉有点惊慌，这人不会是什么坏人吧。

这时候他也才仔细看了看为他开车的司机是什么人。穿着酒店服务员制服，脑袋上扣着黑色的盖帽，棕色的长发贴在耳后，帽檐压得很低，从后视镜里看不清楚他的模样，抓着方向盘的手挺好看，那手指的花纹……

“Sese!!怎么是你！”托雷斯大叫一声。他手掌撑着额头，他早该想到的！

“别那么大声嘛，我耳朵都要聋了。”拉莫斯微笑着把帽子丢在一边，露出灿烂的笑容，从后视镜里看到拉莫斯的久违的笑容，托雷斯也受到感染的和他一起展开灿烂的笑，浑身的困乏也得到了缓解。

“你到底在搞什么鬼？马丁先生还在酒店等我呢，快点把我送回去吧。”托雷斯在后面摇着拉莫斯的肩膀，拉莫斯没有搭理他，一直看着前方开着车。

“不要，”拉莫斯从后视镜里看了一眼托雷斯，莹绿色的POLO衬衫显得皮肤更白皙，但精神却不太好，盈盈的双眼早早的暴露他的疲倦。他的恋人刚刚降落西班牙就马不停蹄参加各种活动，都没有时间给他电话和问候，他不在乎这些，只是他心疼他过于敬业而伤害自己的身体。“你也不用回去了。你还没上车前，我跟马丁先生通过电话了，他已经同意帮你推掉后面的采访，你得好好休息了。”

“Sese，你怎么可以为我决定呢！我自己撑得住！”托雷斯生气了。他不是不知道拉莫斯的好意，可是要公私分明才对啊。

这时候马丁先生的电话打进来，托雷斯连忙接听。

“安东尼奥，真对不起，我这就回去……哦……是吗……好的……我明白了，嗯，谢谢关心。”

“马卡报说把采访改到赛后。”托雷斯点了一下经纪人的回复。拉莫斯只是嗯了一下，便什么都不说了。

托雷斯收了线，看向拉莫斯的后脑勺，手指绞着牛仔裤的破洞，刚刚对Sese大发脾气有点失礼了，该怎么道歉呢？

拉莫斯只是专心的开车，没有注意到背后皱眉着头的托雷斯。一时间车里的两人都困在这尴尬的安静里。

当拉莫斯想起要说点什么，转过头的时候，看到托雷斯双手抓着车门的边缘，极力地望向远方。他们的车正行驶在高架桥上，从右边方向看去可以看到马德里竞技的主场球场——卡尔德隆球场。

那是托雷斯梦想起飞的地方。当他羸弱瘦小的身躯披着红白条纹球衣驰骋在绿茵草地上，卡尔德隆的球迷们山呼海啸的助威声让他热血沸腾，他为他们竭尽全力挑战西甲赛场所有的对手，为他们带来荣誉，为他们带来欢乐。全世界的人从这里认识了托雷斯。他们为他疯狂，而卡尔德隆的球迷似乎更疯狂。他们爱他，几乎是不可理喻的膜拜，给予他不可想象的万千宠爱。即使在他远走英伦，他们对他的爱依然没有减少。他们祝福他实现冠军梦以后，还会回来，回到他们身边继续成为他们最爱的金童，最爱的圣婴。

马德里竞技的狂热的红和骄傲的白已经融在托雷斯的血液里，是他一辈子都去不掉的烙印。他同样爱着他们。

拉莫斯想起他躲在角落里，看着大屏幕播放托雷斯接受采访的画面。

“如果我能回到西班牙，我想回马德里竞技。我渴望去完成那些我曾经没有完成的使命。”

“你在伦敦还会为了马竞的进球而歌唱吗？”“当然，只要我能，我就会一直唱下去。”

拉莫斯知道他给予托雷斯的爱是没法跟马竞的球迷一较高下的。

“Nando，坐到我身旁来，好吗？”当车子离开高架桥，卡尔德隆球场已经远远看不见的时候，拉莫斯停下车，轻声询问托雷斯。

托雷斯没有拒绝，“好的。”

“对不起，Nando。”

“对不起，Sese。”

当托雷斯在副驾驶座里系好安全带，抬头看向拉莫斯的时候，两人不约而同地给对方道歉了。拉莫斯和托雷斯相互望了一阵，默契地笑了。

拉莫斯拉着托雷斯靠向自己的怀里，让他的头挨着自己的肩膀，“在这里休息一会儿吧。”一首抓着方向盘，一边用手轻揉这托雷斯金色的发丝，“Nando，我真的好想你。”

“我也好想你。Sese。想你的怀抱。想你的味道。”托雷斯闭上眼睛，脑袋轻轻蹭着拉莫斯的肩膀，调整一个舒服的位置，鼻子刮着拉莫斯的下巴，这敏感的接触让拉莫斯感到身体在蠢蠢欲动。

 

托雷斯睁开眼的时候，车窗外已经是一片昏暗，华灯初上，一小撮一小撮的光球在远处闪亮。他揉了揉眼睛，从拉莫斯的肩膀上起来。拉莫斯怜惜地望着他，活动活动酸麻的手臂，伸过手来为他抚平翘起的刘海。托雷斯任他抚摸着自己的头发，突然觉得眼睛热热的，有种莫名想要流泪的冲动。

“看你睡得如此安静，我就没有叫醒你。现在怎么样？”

“嗯，不觉得累了。我睡了多久？”托雷斯拉下拉莫斯帮他整理头发的右手，双手握着。

“大概一个小时吧。走，进去吃点东西吧。”拉莫斯在托雷斯的脸颊上留下轻轻一吻，微笑着离开驾驶座。

你能想象一个大明星球员的冰箱里只有披萨和啤酒么。拉莫斯皱着眉头看着冰箱里的存货的时候，有点不好意思的吐吐舌头，托雷斯倒是不介意，主动把披萨拿出来放进微波炉里加热。

两人一屁股坐在沙发上，边咬着披萨边喝啤酒，一起看着50寸大屏幕电视机里播放着的搞笑情景喜剧。

“Sese，啤酒没了，再来一罐！”托雷斯朝拉莫斯摇了摇空空的啤酒罐。

“遵命，来，喝我的！”拉莫斯笑嘻嘻地递上自己的啤酒。

托雷斯倾身过来，伸手刚要接过啤酒，拉莫斯故意一闪，双唇电光火石间已覆在托雷斯的唇上。拉莫斯双手紧紧搂着托雷斯不让他挣扎，舔吻着他柔嫩的嘴唇，舌头挑逗着他的贝齿，两只手开始各司其职游走在托雷斯微微颤抖的躯体，当一只手顺着牛仔裤的边缘往下，指甲轻刮着他挺翘的臀部，托雷斯惊呼一声，拉莫斯趁着这间隙，舌头终于成功占领阵地，吸引着对方的舌头和自己翻搅纠缠，托雷斯此时已无意识，随着拉莫斯越来越激烈的进攻，身体完全瘫软在沙发上，要不是拉莫斯搂着他的腰，恐怕是要从沙发上滑到地板上了。直到感觉彼此已差不多窒息的境况，拉莫斯才依依不舍地放开托雷斯，可燃起熊熊欲火的双眼一直盯着他，简直要把托雷斯吸进去。

托雷斯喘着气，双眼水雾迷离，举起无力的右手抚摸着拉莫斯的脸庞，“Sese….等我….洗澡了…别着急…等….”

拉莫斯手掌贴上他的手背，声音嘶哑而低沉，极具磁性的嗓音特别的性感而诱惑，“Nando,我们一起洗吧。”

托雷斯腾地一下，热血都冲到脑门上，满脸通红，把手缩回去，调整了一下呼吸，“我要一个人洗。”

“别害羞嘛，我知道你其实很想要一起洗的。”拉莫斯调笑地拉着托雷斯的手往浴室里走。

身后的托雷斯的表情半是害羞半是不服气，小声地嘀咕着，“我哪有那么容易被看穿嘛。”

 

浴室里有个很大的按摩浴盆，奔腾的温水在盆里汩汩冒泡打着圈儿。拉莫斯早就脱个精光钻进了盆里，托雷斯还在外边慢悠悠地脱着衣服。拉莫斯嫌他动作太慢，乐呵呵地朝他泼水过去，托雷斯这才赶紧跳到盆子里。

还没在盆里坐稳，拉莫斯便亟不可待地趴到托雷斯身上，把他围在浴盆的一角，一脸想要恶作剧的神情，让托雷斯有点想向后退，无奈他根本动弹不了。

“Sese….”托雷斯还没来得及把自己的抗议提出来，嘴已经被拉莫斯给堵住了。拉莫斯的灵巧的舌头在托雷斯的口中冲刺，挑弄含吸，当拉莫斯离开的时候，托雷斯的红肿的嘴唇边流下银色的津液，而两人之间也拉出细细的银丝。

浴盆里的沸腾的水流推动着热气的升腾，两人的身体因情欲而泛红，淫靡的喘气声荡漾在浴室四周。托雷斯抱紧拉莫斯的身躯，手指伸入他湿漉漉的棕色长发，额头顶着额头，鼻子贴着鼻子。

“Sese，是你挑起的，你要负责到底。”托雷斯主动地送上亲吻，一开始只是轻柔的舔吻拉莫斯的脖子，耳朵后的纹身，湿滑的舌头反复摩擦着他的耳垂，轻咬着他丰满性感的嘴唇，交换着舌尖上甜蜜的津液，享受由此带来的触电般的刺激。这连续的刺激，拉莫斯的欲望火热而炽烈地抬起头，托雷斯感受到拉莫斯的硕大不断地摩擦着自己的根部，紧紧抓着拉莫斯的肩膀，下体传来的火热刺激着身体的每一根神经末梢，他们亲吻的动作越来越激烈。

“唔啊…Nando…你真的太棒了…”托雷斯的低声压抑着呻吟声充斥着耳膜，更刺激着拉莫斯加快动作，更肆无忌惮地从他口中汲取他的一切。

他们忘我地纠缠爱抚。拉莫斯甚至不知道什么时候把沐浴液打翻在浴盆里，由于水流的关系，浴盆马上搅合出满盆子的泡泡，把两人埋在盆子里。

满盆的沐浴液把两人的身子弄得滑溜溜的。拉莫斯轻柔地抚摸着托雷斯胸前的红点，因为浴液的滑溜，使得接触是更不一般的刺激，乳尖已昂扬挺立，欲望越来越肿胀，托雷斯控制不住全身颤抖，身体急需得到释放。而这时借由这柔滑，拉莫斯的手指已不知不觉伸入托雷斯的密穴开拓疆域，情欲的刺激、浴液和精液的双重润滑，手指的进入几乎畅通无阻，手指在碰到那个致命的G点的时候，托雷斯呻吟几乎转变成了尖叫，而这声音在拉莫斯的耳边变幻成无比美妙的乐曲，更鼓励他不断刺激那点。

“Sese，你…TMD的…快点..”托雷斯快被这欲仙欲死的快感弄疯了。

当拉莫斯的手指退出托雷斯的甬道，随即而来的空虚感让托雷斯难受地扭动着身体，用自己的昂扬更用力地磨蹭着拉莫斯的下腹，恳求他尽快填满他，不要留任何一丝缝隙。

这下拉莫斯不着急了，他转而开始轻吻着托雷斯的头发，额头，眼睛，鼻子，细雨般的吻晒在托雷斯的身上。

托雷斯的呻吟越发含有恳求的意味，“Sese…请你进…来….啊…..求你…”

拉莫斯抱着托雷斯的臀部拉近自己，一个毫无预备的挺入，那硕大让托雷斯得到无比满足的同时，也发出一声刺痛的尖叫。拉莫斯一只手撑着浴盆，另外一只手搂紧托雷斯的腰部，使劲地抽插冲刺他的密穴，托雷斯甬道内壁的灼热，仿佛一把熊熊烈火在燃烧着两人的结合处，拉莫斯的欲望越发的肿胀，而密穴越来越紧地咬着他的欲望不放，每次抽动都带来一阵强烈的刺激。两人的前端都接受到前所未有的刺激，几乎一同达到了高潮。

托雷斯趴在拉莫斯的肩膀上，无力地踹着粗气，盆里卷起的泡沫把他们团团围住，那滑溜让托雷斯差点抓不住拉莫斯而滑到盆底。

“Sese，我们….我们去床上…”

拉莫斯轻咬了一下托雷斯的耳垂，在他耳边吐着热气，“好啊，我也正有此意。”他放下托雷斯，走出浴盆，拿起墙上挂着的浴巾把托雷斯包起来，打横把他抱起来。托雷斯顺从地将额头靠在他的肩窝上，像只小猫一样轻轻舔他的脖子一侧。

“天啊，Nando，你这样挑逗我，别说到床上了，我可能都走不出这浴室了。”

托雷斯低低地吃笑着，更加搂紧拉莫斯的脖子。

当拉莫斯把托雷斯扔在床上的时候，后者已经急切地扔走身上的浴巾，用力把拉莫斯搂进怀中。拉莫斯笑呵呵亲了一下托雷斯的鼻子，从他身上爬起来，展开他的双臂，与他十指交缠着。

“你身上的雀斑还是那么可爱，Nando。”拉莫斯给予每一颗雀斑一枚热情的舔吻。那湿滑的吻，冰冰凉的，从肩膀一路下来，舌头在乳尖出打转，轻咬，托雷斯急促地呻吟起来。

口水的津液在小腹处闪着银光，托雷斯身体克制不住的颤抖。

一路向下，越过毛发停在托雷斯重新振作的勃起。拉莫斯用舌尖刺激着小Nando的尖端，双手揉搓着包皮和两边的小球，托雷斯感觉血液已充斥在脑门上，几乎无法思考其他，只有无意识地呻吟和喘气。当他的勃起整根没入拉莫斯口中，他感到脚尖的神经末梢像是被万伏电压穿梭而过，铃口已不受控制冒出液体。

“Sese，我可能要…射了，你快点出来..”托雷斯试图抓着拉莫斯的脑袋，让他放开自己的昂扬。

拉莫斯可不愿意，他抓着托雷斯的昂扬，不能让他轻易得逞。

托雷斯眼泪都流出来了，“求你，让我释放..Sese..”

拉莫斯依旧不松手，把他的身子翻过来，推着托雷斯的大腿让他趴跪着，臀部翘起。他在后面舔吻着后庭，穴口十分配合地张开着，由于之前的刺激让穴口十分的敏感，不消多时拉莫斯三根手指已经被吸进去，而前面尖端的刺激更加速后面的廓张，托雷斯被这前后夹击刺激着，整个身体只能柔软地靠在拉莫斯身上，一直尖锐地呻吟着，脸上已经红得要滴血了。

拉莫斯知道他差不多已经到极限了，把手指放出来，自己的欲望已经急不可待要往里挤了，但他还是耐心地只是在穴口打着圈圈，直到托雷斯狠狠地抓着他的头发了，他才迅速地推进去。他一边揉搓着托雷斯前端铃口，一边在后面急速的刺入，再缓慢地抽出，每一次都比上一次更深入，更激烈。

巨大而强烈的快感排山倒海地向两人袭来，托雷斯注意到拉莫斯冲刺的节奏越来越快，手指的动作越来越紧……

当拉莫斯再次放开他的铃口，托雷斯的昂扬不可阻挡的喷射出晶莹的液体，而后面也感受一股滚烫的热流射入体内。

两人抱在一起躺倒在床上，拉莫斯从背后抱着托雷斯，他的昂扬还在托雷斯体内，如果托雷斯再动一动，他的昂扬会再次精神百倍的。

两人喘着粗气，拉莫斯缓缓退出托雷斯的身体，让他转过身来，把他抱在怀里。托雷斯大概是真的累坏了，他已经闭着眼睛，鼻息渐渐轻缓下来，金色的发丝汗津津地贴在前额，脸上的红晕还未退散，盖住了点点雀斑。

“睡吧，Nando，就在我的怀里。”拉莫斯再次亲吻了他的额头。

在接下来的一个星期里，整整七天，168个小时，10080分钟，你都完完全全属于我拉莫斯一个人的。谁都不能碰你。你知道我爱你，已经到了无以复加的地步，只要你在我身边一分钟，我就会毫无保留地给你我的所有，让你没有机会去想其他。我爱你，Nando。你也是一样的，对么。

 

闹钟在时针指着七点的时候就开始铃声大作。托雷斯从床上跳了起来，按下闹铃。他转过头用力亲了几下拉莫斯光滑的后背，拉莫斯没有任何动静还趴睡着，托雷斯不肯罢休地又摇了摇拉莫斯的手臂。

“起床了，Sese，今天要集训了！大懒虫！”

拉莫斯不甘愿地哼哼几声，才抬起头来，“好啦，好啦，我起来了。”但是当他一抬腰的时候，发现有种异样的刺痛在腰部爆发了。这感觉他太熟悉了，他知道他的旧伤又复发了。

见拉莫斯没有坐起来，而是扶着腰，托雷斯有点奇怪，但更多是担心，他知道拉莫斯的腰伤一直是反反复复都没有好完全，而且一直坚持着比赛。

“Sese，你怎么了？腰疼吗？”

拉莫斯看到他担心的眼神，一时不忍心告诉他真相，他转过身来，手撑着脑袋侧躺着，他感到腰疼得更厉害了，他不敢皱眉头，笑着对托雷斯说，“我没事啊，我只是想赖床一下嘛，昨晚我很辛苦的。你知道的啦，嗯？”

“喂，是你自己先挑起的。”

“可是你很拼命的想要，我能不满足你吗。”

“我…才没有那么拼命…你到底要不要起来？”

“亲爱的，我还有点累，你先去吧，我保证不会迟到的。而且如果我们一起出现的话，我想等待的球迷们一定会疯掉的，别问我为什么知道。”

“你的借口真多。好吧，我先走了，等会儿你要跟上来。”托雷斯在他的前额留下一个早安吻，翻身下了床。

“Nando，我爱你，我可以为你做一切事情。”

托雷斯回过头来，重新趴到他身边，跟他热烈地亲吻着，难舍难分。

“Sese，我爱你，我也可以为你做一切事情。我爱你，我也属于你。”

听到托雷斯关上房门走出去的时候，拉莫斯才松弛下来，抚摸着腰部，自言自语道：“该死，你不要再伤了，Nando知道了又要难过了。”


End file.
